


Yummy Peach!

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming, ass worship, cowboy position, cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Day 1: Jongin just wants Kyungsoo's lovely butt on his face





	Yummy Peach!

**Author's Note:**

> There were too many nice kinks on the list, so I kinda threw a few of them into the same days - like this day. On today's menu we have face-sitting, ass worship, and some begging, so I do hope you enjoy your meal just as much as Jongin will!

 Tan fingers slid across pale skin, dark eyes attentively following their path up and down planes and curves. It was such a lovely contrast, the darker against the lighter, but it was no match for the pinks and reds blooming across some of the pale expanse of skin.

 Caressing lower, Jongin could feel the heat through his fingertips, almost a bit burning compared to the rest of the pale skin, and it made him feel slightly bad. Kyungsoo said he did not mind, rather enjoyed it, and he never stopped Jongin, but Jongin could only imagine that the marks he left behind were highly uncomfortable, if not outright hurting.

 As least there were no bruises or crescent-shaped indentations today. Just red and slightly swollen, heated skin.

 “It’s barely even sore anymore,” came Kyungsoo’s raspy voice suddenly, cracked from overuse from a few hours before, and husky with sleep.

 “How did you know?” Jongin asked, having to clear his own voice to speak.

 Jongin felt Kyungsoo’s muscle tense beneath his fingers before Kyungsoo started to move, rearranging himself on his stomach to be able to look over at Jongin with his large eyes, now slightly squinted and droopy from his nap.

 “Because you always worry,” Kyungsoo said, a small smile on his lips. “I appreciate it, but for the fiftieth time, you really don’t have to. It turns me on, Jongin, honest to God.”

 Jongin wrinkled his nose at the phrase, looking back down at his fingers still ghosting across skin - goosebumps-covered skin, he noticed.

 “Really don’t think God should have anything to do with this…,” he mumbled, earning a chuckle.

 “Okay, let me rephrase,” Kyungsoo drawled, even as a shiver went through him as one of Jongin’s fingers skated across a more abused-looking patch of skin. “I swear on my own life that it turns me on, you manhandling me and appreciating my ass _really_ turns me on.”

 Jongin glanced up to flash Kyungsoo a smile as he let his fingers dip down to where Kyungsoo’s cheek met with his thigh, following it around and up towards his hip.

 “I feel a bit bad still, though, can’t be nice to sit down,” Jongin said, fingers circling back towards the dimples at Kyungsoo’s lower back, applying some pressure and dragging a satisfied groan out of him.

 “Honestly, the most annoying part is sitting down, feeling it, being reminded of you putting the marks there, and then try to fight off a boner,” Kyungsoo sighed, relaxing underneath Jongin’s ministrations.

 But Jongin’s fingers stilled as he tried to absorb that new piece of information.

 “For real?” he asked, voice awkwardly high from surprise.

 Kyungsoo’s eyelids fluttered open, and he looked over at Jongin with rather dark eyes.

 “For real. I promise.”

 Sinking down into his imagination of Kyungsoo hissing as he sat down, red flushing his cheeks as he tried to hunch over, tried to hide, but only agitating his sore skin more and triggering even more memories, Jongin had to physically shake his head to dissipate the images. It was too late, though, his body already betraying him, not needing much when it came to Do Kyungsoo to get worked up.

 “That sounds really annoying, though,” Jongin whispered as he inched a bit closer, ‘accidentally’ scraping his nails across Kyungsoo’s abused skin, almost seeing more than hearing Kyungsoo’s breath hitch.

 “Jongin…,” Kyungsoo exhaled, but Jongin did not know if it was warning or pleading.

 “Yes?” Jongin asked, just as breathless, heart picking up speed in his chest.

 “You can do whatever you want, I really don’t mind.”

 Pleading it was, then. And Jongin was always quick to obey.

 Moving quickly and with a grace he knew he could only thank the ballet dancing he did in his younger years for, Jongin was straddling Kyungsoo’s legs in no time at all, placing little kisses against the older’s skin as he settled down. Trying to keep away from the redder areas, Jongin mapped out previously unmarked skin with his lips and teeth and tongue, tasting and getting lost in it all. Kyungsoo’s butt was the epitome of perfection, so round and fleshy, with a soft give, yet firm enough that you immediately knew that he had worked for it. And Jongin really could not help loving it - who could ever say no to such a lovely piece of ass?

 Sucking bitemarks into the skin of someone’s bum took a lot of time and patience, and a lot of sucking, but Jongin did not mind. He was determined to create at least a few across Kyungsoo’s behind, loved seeing the purplish blue and red bloom across the fair skin, even more so knowing that _he_ had put them there, only stopping when his mouth was aching and a faint taste of iron lingered on his tongue.

 Pulling back to look at his handiwork, Jongin let two fingers run across all three of the bruises he had managed to create, big and splotchy and _so lovely_ against Kyungsoo’s skin, only then noticing how Kyungsoo was trembling beneath him, a light sheen of sweat gathered across his back. His hands were clenched around the sheet beneath them, breathing ragged, and Jongin felt worry prick at the arousal around his heart.

 “Soo?” Jongin managed to get out, and he himself could hear just how dark his voice was, on the edge of ruined.

 “ _Don’t stop._ ”

 If Jongin was on the edge of ruined, then Kyungsoo seemed far over it, and Jongin’s worries about hurting Kyungsoo dissipated even more. He seemed so very affected, and Jongin could not help but wonder if they both had kinks for Kyungsoo’s butt.

 Maybe they did, but maybe that was kind of perfect?

 Sliding down a bit further, until he was more or less lying atop Kyungsoo’s _wonderful_ legs, Jongin got back to work, massaging, nipping, sucking, groping, licking. He was aiming for making Kyungsoo cum from this only, keeping away from the one part Kyungsoo was probably mentally begging him to get to, pinning Kyungsoo with his body to keep him from rutting against the bed. Maybe it was a bit mean, but Jongin was now rather curious about how far he could make Kyungsoo go.

 It did not seem like he could get all the way, unfortunately, Jongin realized as Kyungsoo started to claw at the sheets, wriggling beneath him.

 “J-Jongin, _please_ , I n-need- _uhn!_ I need _more!_ ” Kyungsoo gasped out, sounding almost choked up, and Jongin took pity on the poor man.

 Sitting up on the backs of Kyungsoo’s thighs, Jongin looked down at the meal presented in front of him, one hand gripping and massaging the abused flesh, different pictures flashing by in his mind. There was one thing he had always wanted to try…

 Shifting off of Kyungsoo and onto the mattress again, Jongin nudged at Kyungsoo to make him roll over, before lying down himself.

 “Up on your knees,” Jongin ordered, voice so thick with arousal that he wondered if Kyungsoo could even understand him, especially since Kyungsoo dazedly stared at him for a few seconds before he moved.

 Once he was up on his knees, hands clenched around his thighs, Kyungsoo looked over at Jongin with questions in his eyes, wondering what was going on, what he was supposed to do. Not really knowing how to formulate his request, Jongin just aimed for being straightforward.

 “Sit on my face,” Jongin said, Kyungsoo’s eyes growing so large that it looked like they were about to pop out of his face.

 Maybe a bit too straightforward, but whatever!

 “I love your ass, I want to eat you out, and I’ve always wanted to try to have someone sitting on my face,” Jongin quickly blurted out, feeling the blush starting to creep across his cheeks.

 It was kind of hard to admit these kinds of things to someone, even if that someone was Kyungsoo, who Jongin had experimented quite a lot with during the honestly rather short time they had been seeing each other. But if there was someone who Jongin trusted enough to do this with, it was Kyungsoo.

 And the image of Kyungsoo sitting on top of him, feeling that impeccable ass on his face and those strong thighs around his head… There was no denying that Jongin’s erection twitched in interest at that.

 Kyungsoo watched Jongin in silence for a while, short hair standing in all directions, before he started to crawl over, lower lip trapped between his teeth. When he was next to Jongin, hands on either side of Jongin’s head, he stopped once more.

 “Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongin was nodding before he had even finished his sentence.

 “Very sure, just hop right on,” Jongin assured Kyungsoo, earning himself an eye-roll before Kyungsoo hesitantly slung a leg over Jongin and moved into place, almost managing to smack Jongin in the face with his rather angry-looking manhood.

 And Jongin was very close to capturing it into his mouth to give an impromptu blowjob, but the prospect of getting to eat the glorious ass of Do Kyungsoo held him back. He really did have a thing for it.

 “You don’t have to do this,” Kyungsoo said as he settled down on his knees, feet pressed alongside Jongin’s arms.

 “I do,” Jongin muttered, drinking in the sight of Kyungsoo perched above him, so close, yet so far away. Wrapping his hands around Kyungsoo’s hips, Jongin tried to force him down, but Kyungsoo stayed in place. “I really do, so _please_ , take a seat, I’m _starving_.”

 “Now is not the fucking time to be all witty,” Kyungsoo grumbled - but finally, he was moving, slowly, but it was something, and soon he was low down enough for Jongin to be able to raise his head enough to give a teasing kitten lick against Kyungsoo’s rim.

 Exhaling sharply, Kyungsoo grabbed at Jongin’s hair with the hand he was not using to support himself, probably to keep him still, but Jongin was okay with that. Because in the very next second, Kyungsoo was finally precariously seated on his face, giving full access, and Jongin took full advantage of this.

 “Shit, Jongin, wait!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, sounding half-panicked, grip on Jongin’s hair smarting as Kyungsoo lifted himself a bit again. He had sat down fully with a loud moan as Jongin had pressed his tongue against Kyungsoo, and from how he was now moving around, adjusting his feet, Jongin suspected that Kyungsoo was making sure he would not squash Jongin’s head even if he slipped again.

 Which Jongin was a bit thankful for, to be honest, because he was after all rather literally faced with a full-grown man, and even if Kyungsoo was short, he did still have some weight to him.

 When Kyungsoo was done and seated again, Jongin got back to his task, hands clutching at and spreading, and tongue working. Had they been in another position, Jongin would have taken his time, licking and sucking and nibbling all around, before finally attacking the rim, but with the position they were in, he kind of had limited options. Which seemed to suit Kyungsoo rather fine, since he was still on edge, and if the almost painful hold on Jongin’s hair he had was any indication.

 Looking up, Jongin easily caught Kyungsoo’s eyes, their gazes locked together as Jongin worked his tongue around and over the rim, adding some suction every now and then, and Kyungsoo sat hunched over, panting and moaning, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. It was almost mesmerizing, watching Kyungsoo so clearly come undone on top of him, and Jongin could not tear his eyes away. And Kyungsoo seemed to find it just as intoxicating, continuing to watch Jongin even as his eyelids started to droop, eyes so hazy that Jongin wondered if he was even seeing anything anymore.

 But as Jongin changed from licking to pressing his tongue against the rim, Kyungsoo’s eyes flew open wide, back arching slightly, nails pressing into Jongin’s scalp. He seemed almost surprised, and wanting to get the same reaction again, Jongin did the same thing again.

 This time, he tore a loud moan from Kyungsoo, abruptly bitten off and turned into a whimper as Kyungsoo’s teeth clamped down around his lower lip, eyebrows drawing together. Jongin pressed a bit harder this time, and Kyungsoo’s thigh jerked to clench around him, partially covering Jongin’s ears and somewhat muffling all of the sounds around him.

 It was arousing, extremely so, to have Kyungsoo sitting on his face like this, and even more so when his thighs joined in, and in no time at all, Jongin was just as painfully hard and leaking as Kyungsoo seemed to be, even more egged on by Kyungsoo’s reactions. Wondering how this all would end, Jongin started to earnestly work Kyungsoo open, a part of him hoping it would end with Kyungsoo bouncing on his dick - but an even bigger part of him hoping that Kyungsoo would cum from his tongue.

 So when Kyungsoo reached for his heavy erection, Jongin managed to get his hand far enough around Kyungsoo to grip at his lower arm, pulling at it as he looked up at Kyungsoo with what he hoped looked like a disapproving glare.

 “No touching?” Kyungsoo whined, yet let Jongin tug his hand away. “Jongin, _fuck_ , I-I’m not going to-”

 Pushing his tongue even further inside than he had so far, Jongin rather effectively cut Kyungsoo off - by making him scream. His thighs were now trembling, grip on Jongin’s hair hardening, and Jongin almost felt bad for him.

  _Almost._

 Putting his everything into properly tongue-fucking Kyungsoo, Jongin felt his jaw and tongue quickly tiring, but he was also rewarded with Kyungsoo falling apart more and more, eyes still glued to Jongin’s even though they were barely even open anymore. Kyungsoo was mewling and keening and so much louder than normal, especially when Jongin dug his fingers into his flesh, and Jongin was sure that it would be enough, that he would be able to make Kyungsoo cum from just this - and readily ignored his own weeping erection.

 It was full focus on Kyungsoo and his pleasure now; Jongin’s own would come later.

 “Jongin, please, please, please, I need to cum, please,” Kyungsoo blabbered, his grip on Jongin’s hair tightening with every plead, making Jongin groan against Kyungsoo’s skin. It was bordering on really painful now, but still managing to stay in the zone of pleasurable - or maybe Jongin was just so turned on that everything translated into pleasurable.

 Hoping he was conveying his agreement clearly through his eyes, since he could not really say or do anything at the moment, Jongin then closed his eyes, breaking their eye contact for the first time since Kyungsoo had parked himself on top of Jongin. Digging his fingers harder into Kyungsoo’s flesh to spread him a tiny bit more, Jongin put the last of his strength into his task, ignoring how his jaw and tongue were aching, and waited.

 It only took a few seconds, Kyungsoo’s pleas building in strength and pitch, smoothening out into a continuous keen, before the sound was abruptly cut off by a moan as Kyungsoo’s thighs loosened a little around Jongin’s head, and he grinded down a bit harder against Jongin’s face. Drips of warmth hit Jongin’s forehead, and he could feel it run down into his hair, but he did not care as Kyungsoo rode him through his orgasm, rhythmically clenching and unclenching around Jongin’s tongue.

 When Kyungsoo stilled, and his fingers started to ease up on their hold, Jongin carefully squinted his eyes open. Looking up, he found Kyungsoo sitting with his head tilted back, chest heaving as he was trying to catch his breath, and Jongin kind of wished he could do the same thing. But it was okay, he could live with the minimal amount of air he was getting, as long as he got this magnificent sight of Kyungsoo above him. This had been a great idea!

 Head lolling forwards, Kyungsoo’s hooded eyes widened almost comically as he caught sight of Jongin, lifting himself up and supporting himself with one hand above Jongin’s head. Dragging in a deep breath, Jongin did not even have the energy to get his tongue back into his mouth, but just laid and panted open-mouthed as Kyungsoo began to massage his scalp, managing to get down far enough to be able to collapse his still lightly trembling body on top of Jongin’s to slide down without crushing Jongin (too much) in the process.

 “I’m sorry, baby, you look like a mess,” Kyungsoo mumbled, voice clearly strained from overuse, as he pressed kisses to Jongin’s cheeks. “You did so well, but I really wish you’d let me climb off of you before I came, jeez, how are we going to get this out of your hair…”

 Exhausted, Jongin closed his eyes and let Kyungsoo shower him with love, not needing anything else - until Kyungsoo slid far enough down to bump into something, and bring that whole problem into painful attention.

 “Oh. I forgot about you,” Kyungsoo said, and Jongin could almost hear how he was worrying his lower lip. “Got a bit wrapped up in everything…”

 Jongin just nodded, understanding, because he himself had done the same, forgotten about his own arousal as he worked Kyungsoo to completion, but now, without that distraction… He really needed to take care of himself.

 About to open his eyes to ask Kyungsoo to get off so _he_ could get off, Jongin felt fingers graze his forehead. Blinking, he looked up to catch the sight of Kyungsoo with his scooped-up own cum sitting up, and reaching behind him. Frowning, he wondered what Kyungsoo was doing, but then a sticky hand wrapped around him, and all thoughts fled Jongin’s mind as he moaned and arched his back. The well-needed touch was fleeting, making Jongin almost cry out in protest as it disappeared, before he noticed how Kyungsoo was getting up on his knees and positioning himself.

 “Soo, you don’t have t- _OH GOD-_ ”

 Cum was not the best lube, and Jongin’s tongue was not big enough to work Kyungsoo open enough, but Kyungsoo still sunk straight down in one go, completely sheathing Jongin’s manhood, so very close to making Jongin cum immediately. It was so tight, so warm, so utterly _overwhelming_ that Jongin barely knew what to do with himself, clawing at Kyungsoo’s thighs and trying to hold back from moving, knowing he would lose control if he did.

 He did not even realize that he had scrunched his eyes closed until he picked up the sound of erratic breathing, and opened them to find Kyungsoo with his own eyes tightly shut, tremors going through his body.

 “Kyungsoo-” Jongin began, not liking how pained Kyungsoo seemed to be, but Kyungsoo held up a hand to silence him.

 “W-wait,” Kyungsoo got out through clenched teeth. “Gimme a moment… Still feel like getting properly fucked…”

 Jongin choked on some saliva at that, spluttering and most probably blushing as Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes to look down at him.

 “I’ll not be able to hold on for long, one move and I’ll cum,” Jongin rushed out, because he really felt close to exploding. It was getting a bit easier the more Kyungsoo relaxed around him, but it was still so very urgent in his veins.

 “Better fucking not,” Kyungsoo muttered, frowning, looking so intense and honestly sexy that Jongin had to close his eyes for a moment to not bust a nut right then and there. “No hands on my ass until you’ve gotten me close enough…”

 “Wha- _unfair!_ ” Jongin argued, only getting a small smile before Kyungsoo placed his hands on top of Jongin’s that were still on Kyungsoo’s thighs.

 “They stay here until I give permission,” Kyungsoo murmured, sliding one hand down to Jongin’s chest, and the other up to wrap around himself. “You better aim good, baby.”

 And then Kyungsoo lifted himself partially off of Jongin’s erection, leaning on his hand braced against Jongin, and Jongin did what he was expected to do - he spread his legs and propped them up to gain some leverage, and then he began to thrust.

 It was almost violent, with no real rhythm or finesse to it, Jongin’s fingers bruising on Kyungsoo’s thighs, and Kyungsoo’s hand working in quick strokes. It did not take long before Jongin reached the apex of his arousal, but the three deep and hard thrusts that he gave as he came inside of Kyungsoo served as the trigger for Kyungsoo’s second orgasm, flinging him over the edge as well.

 Truly exhausted and mere seconds away from falling asleep, Jongin did not care about the sweat, or the cum making his and Kyungsoo’s torsos stick together, he could deal with that later, for now he just needed to collapse-

 “No, wake up, you have cum in your hair!”

 Groaning so loudly it almost turned into a growl, Jongin cursed the stupid idea of having Kyungsoo get off while seated on Jongin’s face.

 “Great idea, messy execution.”

 Jongin could do nothing more than agree to that - and whine some more as Kyungsoo forced him out of bed and into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a mess, and it's even the second version of a mess, lel, but oh well! (lol, that rhymed)


End file.
